


Skelly's Fabulous Crack Fics

by ProSkellyArcher



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: #SorryNotSorry, Crack, Crack Fic, I felt bored, Like a sir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProSkellyArcher/pseuds/ProSkellyArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know what? I feel like writing some crack fics. So I'm just gonna start writing and go from there. Yep. xD Okay, enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skelly's Fabulous Crack Fics

Eren stood on top of Wall Rose, looking out to the sunset.

"Did you have that weird dream again?" Mikasa asks him.

"NO I DIDN'T MIKASA. I WASN'T EVER SLEEPING." He replies, forgetting to turn off caps lock.

"That's what the government wants you to think." Mikasa says, her red scarf blowing majestically in the wind. Suddenly Eren bites his hand and in his place stands the Rouge Titan. But this time it can...

Oh God....

"I'M ON TOP OF THE WORLD EY! I'M ON TOP OF THE WORLD EY!" The Rouge Titan yells loudly. Mikasa flips it off.

"YO ERENNNNNNN!!!!!" Armin decides to drop by. "HANJI WANTS TO SEE YOUUUUUUU!!!!"

"WHAT NOW!" The Rouge Titan yells.

"I DUNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Armin yells, falling off the wall with a splat.

"Uh, I think we need a new Armin!" Mikasa says, looking over the wall.

Suddenly a new Armin appears.

"O hai Armin." The Rouge Titan says.

"O hair Rouge Titan." New Armin greets.

Now the Rouge Titan falls to the ground and Eren climbs out, sporting a top hat, mustache, monocle, and tuxedo. 

"Well, I am off to meet with Miss Hanji," he says, then bows. "Good day."

"BUT EREN! YOU MUST KISS ME GOODBYE!" Mikasa exclaims.

"That is gay, my dear Mikasa." Eren replies, walking away.

She groans. "AGHHHHHH I AM NOT A MALE BECAUSE OF MY MAN STRENGTH."

"That's what the government wants you to think." New Armin whispers to her. This time he is punched off the wall by Mikasa's amazing manstrength.

"NOOOOOOOOoooooooo~~!"

*To Be Continued*

DUN DUN DUNNNN


End file.
